The New World
by ErrorMan9
Summary: Charon Industrys has found a new planet. Dust, wepons, and much more for them to invest in. Only if they found a peaceful way to do it. Now it needs to be stopped once and for all.
1. Chapter 1: Going to Work

**Hey there everyone, ****this is the new Red vs. Blue and RWBY crossover story. The last one was bad yes but hey, we all make mistakes and what we need to do is correct it.**

Velvet was excited as she just got signed up for the new Beacon Academy! She was exploring the city of Vale, seeing all the new shop keeps, but for some reason the same guy was working for each one? Maybe it was just his Semblance. Taking pictures of each and very new thing she saw. The picture quality or angle was good, but at least shes starting to get better. This new place was amazing!

Until Velvet got lost in an allyway. Great, the next ship that leaves for Beacon leaves in an hour! She soon started to panic, but then run into two local thugs it looks like. She fell on her back as they two men look at her.

"Hey there missy! Watch where your going!" The thug says in a harsh tone

"I-Im sorry sir. I-I just got lost and accedently ran into you." Velvet said in a scared tone, getting back up and backing away some, trying not to cause trouble.

The thug didnt like this and stepped closer to her. "Accedent huh? Well how about if I 'accedently' cut you, you stupid Faunus!" The thug said pulling out his knife, soon the other thug grabing his as well joining in.

Velvet did a small scream and tried to run away till she was grabbed by the ear from the thug. She struggled and tried to fight back, but no dice.

Until a man in black armor with orange stripes came in and punched the guy in the face causing him to let go of the girl and the knife. Velvet was shocked that this man saved a Faunus like her. This man then picked up the knife and started throwing it up and down in his hands. Was he from Atlas? No, his armor was actually to high tech from there. So where then?

"You know, its not nice picking on people who was lost and didnt know there way around town." The armored man said, holding the knife in his hands now.

"Oh, well look at this now. A stupid Atlas soldier here to save the day. Ill show you when not to pick a fight." The thug said charging and screaming at this Atlas soldier.

The man in the armor sighed and simply grabbed his first and twisted it. "Now now, ill give you one more warning. Leave and you can keep both your arms." The man threanted this thug.

"Over my dead body!" The thug said, clearly not listening as ten seconds later, he had a knife in his shoulder and a twisted arm.

The other thug was freaked out by this and quickly ran away, as well as the broken arm fellow. The armored man looked to see the bunny eared Faunus clearly scared.

"Dont worry, im not going to hurt you. Im a good guy." He said putting his arm out for a shake, telling her that he is friendly.

Velvet looked at him and nodded shaking his hand. "T-thank you. Not many people would help my kind." She said in a shy tone looking away.

"Oh please, a pretty girl like you shouldnt be treated like that. Anyways, im Felix and i see your lost. Where are you headed?" Felix said in a nice tone shaking her hand.

"O-oh, well im Velvet, and im heading to Beacon Academy! but sadly I got lost in this city and I cant find the ships that take me there."

"Ah I see. Well good thing we are heading the same direction then. Ill show you the way." Felix said heading twards the ship yard.

"R-really?! W-Why thank you!" Velvet said excited and quickly follows Felix, heading to the ship yard, ready for her to become a Huntress.

...

Roman Torchwich was currently gathering more Faunus and equipment for Cinders plan to destroy Beacon and everything else with it. The only problem is right now is how his men are to stupid to actually know what they are doing.

Roman then decides to wander around the warehouse for a while to actually see how the White Fang members are doing. Not being to surprised he sees that some White Fang are actually dead on the floor. Ok, how stupid do you have to be to move boxs of dust! What are you doing, eating them?!

"Ok fellas, why the hell are some men dead on the floor here?!" He said holding his cane over his shoulder.

"W-we don't know sir. S-someone invisable man is killing them!" White Fang member said, clearly scared shitless.

Roman sighed as he then saw his neck get snapped infront of him. Now this is worrisome, as then a balck with green striped armored fellow materialized infront of him. "Your men are to weak and clearly not trained well enough for you."

Roman was surpised by this. "Well if you dont think there good enough for me then what do you suggest then huh? I actually do need them!" Roman said clearly not happy that someone is disturping his progress because of some 'weak men'.

"Well, if you are planning on doing your attack this year, dont. It will fail before it even began." The armored man said in a harsh tone seeing as Romen does not care for them.

"I have spent months preparing so you ha-!" Roman was then cut off by Cinder walking in with Mercury and Emerald beside her.

"Locus is right Roman. We need this plan to work, not fail." Cinder said as Roman looks at Locus then Cinder sighing.

"Fine, fine fine fine fine." Roman said clearly not happy about this. "Ill get more men and I guess train them some if that makes you so happy."

"Actually, ill train them, but it will cost more." Locus said turning twards Cinder.

"Thats fine. We need this plan to be flawless." Cinder said nodding twards him.

"Great! Less work for me and more skilled men for me! Excellent work I do say." Roman said excited

"Its coming out of your paycheck Roman." Cinder said turning around, walking away.

Locus had a grin behind his mask as he disappeared as Roman was left with just a couple of men left and dead body's. "Alright fine. Yea sure ok then, I guess lets do this then." Roman said clapping his hands ready for whatever happens next.

Working with Cinder and her plan to destroy Beacon and capturing the Autumn Maiden sound like a good plan. Frankly Felix or Locus didnt care, all they just want is there money. Even if that means killing whoever is in there way. And to be honest, they didnt mind that at all.

**Dome rewriting the first chapter yaay! I honestly like this better than the last but hey, it was my first. Review it guess and all that fun stuff.****Oh and by the way, I DON'T OWN RED VS BLUE OR RWBY!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Crash and the Break In

On a space ship flying around in space to what seems like forever now, there was a maroon armored man walking to his room. As he walked in he sighed seeing everything that was infront of him. Garbage on the floor, old food from who knows how long ago, and is that his sock? Why is it sticky?!

The marooned armored man looked at an oranged armored person on a bed sleeping. He quickly walked up to the person sleeping and slapped him across his face with the orange armored man yelling, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Ummm, look at this mess Grif!" Simmons pointed at all the junk and crap around the room. "If we are going to share a room, we need to at least keep it clean!"

"Ummm im sorry, but im on break. Wake me in an hour." Grif said rolling back to his sleeping position.

"Break? Break?! You have been on break for 3 hours!" Simmons yelled

"Yea, im trying to aim to 5. Thank you very much."

"Oh no you dont!" Simmons grabbed the side of his bed and started to lift it, causing Grif to roll off the bed, landing in a pile of junk.

"Ok whats going on in here?" A black armored man said opening the door to see all the junk scatered across the room. Wash looked at Simmons trying to get Grif out of bed.

Grif slowly get up out of his pile of junk and yelled "Oh, its his fault for waking me up from my nap!" He said pointing at Simmons.

"My fault?! Oh well sorry if I had to run drills while you where a sleep!" Simmons yelled back at Grif.

Soon both of them had a heated argument on how who started it, why they started it, and it soon turned into a fight. Well if you even call it a fight do to Grif's weakness and Simmons 'fighting' style.

Wash has had enough and yelled "Alright! Thats enough out of both of you!" He looked over at Grif. "You! Get your ass up and start cleaning!" Wash then looked at Simmons. "And you go and help him!"

"Wait what?! I already ran a lot more drills then normal becuase of this fatass!" Simmons trying to fight back on the subject.

"Yes, and this is also your room. Now clean." Washington said closing the door and leaving.

"Ha, you have to clean my mess." Grif sais mocking Simmons.

"Oh, shut up." Simmons said grabbing a garbage back.

...

Wash was sighing as he went back to his room as he saw Caboose and Tucker watching the T.V.. They where actually watching the news. Wash was surprised that tucker was watching it till the news lady came on. "Oh." Whas said under his breath when he saw how hot she was, while Caboose must think that there a pretty colors on the T.V. or something like that.

"One day Caboose, one day I will kind that news lady and ask her out." Tucker said feeling confident about himself.

"Oh! So you think she might have cookies! I love cookies." Caboose said in his usual happy tone.

"_A__nd on other news, Caron Industry's have discovered a new planet on what appears to be at the endge of the universe. Hears him speaking now._"It then turns to the Malcolm Hargrove on stage speaking.

"_I plan on interacting with this planet and its life forms to see if we can make a mutual bond. Then together we can make a better world, a better universe everywhere._" Hargrove said walking off stage as people try to ask him questions.

"I still dont trust that guy." Tucker said shaking his head no.

"Hey, at least hes not planing on taking it over or anything." Wash said. "Your just mad that the hot girl isnt on screan anymore."

"Hey! No its not!" Tucker said defending himself.

"Yea, I see what you mean Wash. I mean, just look at what he did to Kimball and Chorus." Caboose shakes his head. "Such awful things."

Both Tucker and Wash look at each other then back at Caboose. "What are you talking about Caboose? Whos Kimball? And what did he do to Chorus?" Tucker said, trying to figure out what hes talking about.

"Yea, I dont know either." Caboose said, still in a cheery mood.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you guys that we are reaching a planet now so we can refull and restock. And I want you guys to help." Wash said pointing at them both.

"Awwww, come on Wash. Do we have to?" Tucker complained.

"Yes, we might as well help as mu-." Soon everything turns dark for a little bit and starts blinking red lights.

"_Warning, we are crash landing! I repeat we are crash landing!_" The intercoms said as before they knew it, the space ship split in half, each piece landing on a different side of the planet.

...

Ozpin was in his office as Glynda was in the elevator. The elevator door went to Ozpins office as it made a ding sound. "Come in." Ozpin said as Glynda walks out of the elevator. "Ah miss Glynda, how may I help you today?"

"Hello there Ozpin, the students have arrived on time like usual but, there appears to be some kind of Atlas soilder here as well." Ozpin was shocked by this news.

Ozpin wasnt expecting any guests or visitors from Atlas. So why was he here? "Send him to my office. I want to see him." Ozpin said as Glynda nods her head walking out. About thirty minutes have passed as the elevator makes it to Ozpins floor as he says, "Come in please."

A black armored person with orange stripes came out of the elevator, as well as Glynda. The armored man looks around the clock like room and does a small whistle. "Nice design. Did it come with the building or did you personally made it." The armored man said.

"This entire school was made by me and some workers, but that's beside the point." Ozpin grabbed his mug and took a sip out of it. "I wasnt expecting any Atlas soilder coming by any time soon, so im going to ask you once. Why are you here?"

The armored man sighed and looked at Ozpin taking a seat. "Im sorry. I know im not really welcom her but..." There was a long pause as he took a deep breath. "I actually came here for redemption."

"Redemption? What do you mean by that?" Glynda said getting a little defensive about thr matter

"Im sorry, I didnt mean any harm from it but, I have done a lot of... terrible things" He said looking at his fist and closes it. "I have killed, tones and tones of people. Done terrible and awful things." He was silent again for what seemed like forever.

Ozpin then broke the silence and asked, "If you dont mind me asking, what kind of things have you done?"

The armored man looked up to Ozpin and said, "I had killed innocents. I killed them with my team... hoping I was doing the right thing but, really I wasnt."

Ozpin looked at the mans armor and took a sip out of his drink. "Your not from Remnant, are you?"

The armored man looked and nods his head. "Far from it. And I hope this is the place I can hopfully redeem myself."

Glynda took a step forward and asked, "And what is your name?"

"Felix" The armored man said.

...

Locus was ontop of a building as it was dark out. The city was actually quite as he pulled out some device. He put it on the ground as a hologram of a rectangle with a line through it came up.

"_Report Locus. Has anything wrong happened to the plan yet?_" The lines movef as the words popped up next to it.

"No, nothing yet. Other then your supply of Dust will be sent up soon." Locus responded back.

"_Good. What about Felix? Where is he?_"

"Currently breaking into Beacon Academy to get more history or lore of this world."

"_Good. Thats all for now then. Your money will be sent to the bank account once I get the Dust. And make sure they dont find out._"

"Understood." Locus said as the hologram goes away as he hears Cinder coming by.

"What was that?" Cinder asked, not knowimg of the situation.

"Sorry ma'am. I thought I messaged you that it was clear to go." Locus said, covering up what just happened.

Cinder grew little suspicious as she walked away as Locus does a small sigh following her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

Three years ago, Locus and Felix was on a assassination mission. Kill the head chairman of Charon Industry's and kill any witnesses. It was a simple misson for them, a laugh even, but instead of killing him, they found something intrusting.

Felix was making his way through the Charon Industry's building on Earth, wearing of course one of the gaurds armors for disguise himself. While Locus was on another building with his sniper looking through the windows.

"Two gaurds around the corner." Locus said following Felix with his scope.

"You got it buddy." Felix walked over to both of the gaurds and gave them a thumbs up.

Locus just sighed as he sees Felix talk to the gaurds. He saw them talk but didnt need to hear what he was saying do to how he knew what his plan was. As the gaurds walked away waving good bye to Felix, Locus asked, "Why didnt you kill the?"

"Because, I wanted them to leave." Felix said sarcasticly and turned around throwing a knife in each of there heads. "Happy now?"

Locus saw a gaurd walk around the corner "Yes, now I am."

"Show off." Felix whispered under his breath as he headed to the head office to see the Chairman.

As Felix walked out of sight of Locus, he started to move to another building to get on the other side, little did he know tho that some soldiers was waiting for him up there.

As Felix went inside the head office, to his surprise, no one was in there. The room was dark as Felix grabbed his pistol and looked around. Soon the lights come on to see a T.V. on the wall as it turns on, showing a line with.

"Interesting. Is Harbor Net still trying to take me down?" The lines moved as the person talks.

Felix was surprised by this as he looks at the screen. "Huh, well this is a surprise. How did you know?"

"Simple, I have managed to hack into there systems and see all there track records, see what there next plan is, and how they spend there money." the T.V. shows that there was a paycheck of 100,000 dollars for both Felix and Locus.

"Heh, well we still pla-"

Felix was cut off when Locus walked into the room with armored soldiers. He wasnt cuffed or, anything. Instead what he said surprised Felix. "So, how much are you willing to pay."

"Wait what?! Locus what are you talking about?" Felix demanded.

"He's talking about a proposition for you two. How would you like, to earn one million dollars for the both of you. Including state of the art technology armor, with your choice of soldiers to help you."

This had both Locus and Felix surpised. Felix had a gaint smile on his face. "Well when you put it like that, we would love to help you!"

"Sounds like a great deal." Locus still in his calm manner.

"Excellent. You two will start tommorow then. But for now-" There was a small dramatic pause. "Destroy Harbor Net."

Felix smiled st this as Locus nodded, leaving the room.

...

Present day, Felix was infront of Ozpin and Glynda, telling them a fake story of how he feels bad about killing people, burning villages for money. Felix added some dramatic pauses, fake cried a littl, anything to make it sound believable.

"... and thats why I at least want to join here. A start to redeem myself." It was silent after that. Ozpin was shocked by this story.

"Mhm, you have done some terrible things. And now it haunts you now?" Felix slowly nodded his head as Ozping looked down at his tea. "Felix, I would like to tell you that I have done more terrible things then any man, women, or child on this planet. Now look at me, im headmaster of an academy."

"Heh, thank you for understanding."

"Of course. Im guessing sense you have done those things, you are a good at strategizing?"

"Of course." Felix said confidently.

"Then you will be our strategist teacher then. But may you please remove your armor?"

Felix was acking a little hesitant. "Im sorry but no. I need to remeber the things I did. And this is how I do it. Wearing this armor to remeber them."

Ozpin took a sip of his tea and looked back at Felix. "Very well then. You may head down to the teachers office and speak with the others. Get to know them. I will be down there shortly."

"Yes sir." Felix got up and did a small salute, leaving twards the elevator.

As the elevator Ozpin got up and looked out the window, seeing all the student walking into the academy. "Glynda."

"Yes Ozping?" She said looking at him.

"Keep an eye of Felix. I dont trust him."

"What? But what about his story?" Glynda asked

"It sounded like something you make up on the top of your head. I feel like hes hidding something."

Glynda nodded her head. "Yes sir." She soon walks out of the room.

Ozpin still looks out the window taking a sip of his tea. "How come it feels like this year, wont be a great year."

**Hey guys! Ok so before you ask "What is Harbor Net?", I dont even know. It's just something i thought of on the top of my head and felt like it would work with the story. Actually thats all i have to say. Whelp hope you enjoyed the story!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Crash

James was inside his office, looking at his soon to be daughter blue-prints. This would make histroy. Artificial Aura, Semblance, everything! Her exoskeleton was done, but everything else needed to be finished with the right parts. Only if some kind of ship full of high tech technology would land next to him. Then his life might be easier.

**CRASH! BANG! BOOM!**

A gaint ship had just crash right infront of Atlas Academy. Of course everyone wanted to check it out but James didnt want that yet. He quickly got to the intercoms and said "Listen everyone, do not go near the ship. I repeat, do not go near the ship. All Atlas military please gaurd it."

Soon Atlas military surrounded the ship, pointing guns at it and gaurding it. Soom James came in running up to the scene. This ship was huge! Not only that, out of this world. It doesnt even look like it belonged in Reminent. It looked likeit was from space.

James got close to the ship, looking for a door along side with two. He was looking around until they say a door, someone trying to break out.

"Quickly, someone is in there! Help ope-!" James was cut off by the door flying open with smoke coming out of it. From the door, two soldiers appeared from the smoke. One was in complete red armor while the other was in brown armor.

"¡Estúpido viejo! Mira lo que hiciste ahora. ¡Me sorprende que hayamos vivido eso! / _You stupid old man! Look at what you did now. I'm surprised we ever lived through that!_" Said the brown armored, robot solider.

"Your right Lopez, that was the greatest crash ever!" The red armored man said. "But the only problem is, we didnt die in a horrific death!" The soldier said sadly excited.

"¡Deja de fingir que piensas que sabes lo que estoy diciendo! Y deseé que hubieras muerto allí para poder ser libre. / _Stop pretending to think you know what i'm saying! And I wished you would have died in there so I can be free._"

"I agree, lets find out wh-" Soon Sarge was cut off by a revolver placed infront of his face.

"Don't move. Or we will shoot." James said, as Lopez points his gun at James, followed by alsmot every Atlas soldier pointing there guns at Lopez.

"Something tells me we arent welcome here."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso? / _What makes you say that?_" Lopez said sarcastically.

...

Soon, the other half of the ship crash landed somewhere else at Atlas. A forest covered in snow had now turned into a gaint crash site. This was not good do to how it attracted some nearby resident's.

Soon Washington, Tucker, Caboose, Simmons and Grif all made it out of the ship coughing. They all looked around to see the crash that has happened.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck happened!" Grif shouted.

"Ummmm." Tucker took a second to think.

**One week ago**

_Tucker was talking to a random person who was telling him about how the radio works. "... And thats how its done." He finished._

_"Oh ummm yea. Thats cool." Tucker looked around to see what he sees a hot chick. "Hey, is she single?" He asked._

_"Oh the pilot? I thin-" He was cut off by seeing Tucker walk to the chick._

_"Hey there baby. Have you ever heard of a trouser snake? Because I think I need your help with it."_

_"Oh wow, that was the worst pick up line ever. I would rather crash this ship then do that." The pilot said nodding her head no._

_"Sweet, so a date next week then?"_

_"Yea sure. Whatever you say buddy." She said not listening_

**Present**

"Im sure it wasnt that." Tucker talking to himself.

"Im going to ignore that for now and deal with that later Tucker." Wash said sighing. He then clapped his hand rubbing them together. "Alright everyone, lets look for survivor's or supplies. We do-"

Soon they where cut off but a scream. They all looked at where it was coming from to see a soldier firing but then killed by some kind of wolf with a skull on its head. The group freaked out as soon more came in slowly surrounding them.

"That or we all have a vote to book it?" Simmons said with a nervouse scared tone.

"Already fucking ahead of you!" The group heard as they saw Grif running away. Before anyone else could react they all started to run.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mean puppies everywhere! Ahhhhh!" Caboose yelled as some more came in.

"Just keep running!" Wash yelled at everyone as he fired at the wolves.

...

Felix was walking to the teachers lounge happy. He had successfully tricked Ozpin in thinking he did some terrible things (that he did actually do, but some of it was fake) and making him think that he wants redemption. Now nothing stands between him and his money.

"Hey! Mister Felix!" Felix heard as he turned around to see a bunny eared girl running twards her.

"Well hello there miss Velvet. What brings your bunny toosh over hear?" Felix said in his kind voice, patting Velvets head.

Velvet smiled and giggled as she looked up at him. "Soooo did you do it? Are you now a teacher here?" Velvet asked excitedly.

"Hmmm, well im about to meet the other teachers so I can get to know them. Sooooo thats a yes."

"Awsome! What are you teaching?"

"Hmmmm." Felix thought for a second. "Well I will he teaching you combat strategy, but I do also think knife throwing or playing would also be good." He said witha chuckle.

"Heh, well I dont know about the knife part, but i think you would be an excellent teacher!"

"Thanks kid. Heh, what could go wrong? Am i right?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Crash 2

"Ahhhhh! I don't want to die this way!" Grif yelled running away from the Grimm that are now chasing the half the team of Red and all the Blues.

"Shut up and fire!" Wash yelled as he was running, looking backwards as he fired at the Grimm. Everyone else followed with this action except for Caboose who was just flaring his arms around.

As they keep running, they soon find themselves surrounded by the Grimm. They where running out of ammo and some of them where tired out. Well, more like Grif was tired out about to fall on the floor.

"Oh great. This is how im going to die huh?" Grif complained. "If I was going to die, I wanted it to be eating the Super Deluxe Burger from my favorite fast food place."

"Really? Thats how you imagined it?" Tucker drew out his sword. "I wanted to die surround by a bunch of sexy babes."

"I just want to tell all you guys something. I hate you guys!" Caboose yelled in his church impression voice as everyone looked at him. They didnt know what to say. "What? Its what church would have said."

"Ummm actually, I think he would just say 'Oh great! Now im going to die in this stupid war!'." Tucker said in his best Church.

"Yea, I agree with Tucker."

"Oh, you just had to kiss one more ass before we die huh?" Grif said mocking Simmons.

"Everyone shut up! We are not going to die yet!" Wash yelled as then a Grimm jumped up to attack them as then something came out of no where chops off the Grimms head.

"Dear god, you guys are so loud and annoying that it would take an idiot to find you guys." The man said in a deep voice with a sword in his hand and some raged clothes.

As he said that, some more Grimm attack but Tucker slashed it with his sword. "Man, where do these things come from?"

"I dont know but be on your feet men." Wash said as everyone got ready for battle except for Grif. Who was trying to stay on his feet.

The man that saved them looked surprised when wash spoke. 'Ozpin?' The man though as he shook his head and was getting ready for battle.

...

"Never! I won't awnser for anything!" Sarge yelled as he was cuffed in a cell. "Quick Lopez! Excute poetical 7B-8!"

Lopez nodded his head no in disapoitment. "Sarge, ¿podrías callarte por favor? / _Sarge, would you shut up please?_"

James was standing infront of a one way mirror as he saw Sarge and Lopez in a interrogation room. "And your sure no one else survived?"

The soldier next to him sighed and nodded. "We check every inch sir. The ship had appeared ti be torn apart so we are on the search for the other half."

James sighed seeing the two talk. People where deciphering what Lopez was saying as people where trying to calm Sarge down. James then walked inside the room as Sarge did another outburst.

"You won't get any awnser from me! I have a mind of steal and I will never tell you where i come from!"

"¿Déjame adivinar? ¿Su gente todavía está tratando de descifrar lo que estoy diciendo y obtener información de nosotros? Bueno, buena suerte. / _Let me guess? Your people are still trying to decipher what i'm saying and get information out of us? We'll good luck._"

"I still have no idea what you are saying." James then looked at the soldier for awnsers but he just nods his head no.

"Perfect is it not? I made him speak spanish so that no one can tell you our plans. Even if you brain wash me?"

"So im guessing you know ever word hes saying then huh?"

"Por favor no. / _Please, no._"

"Now who said that? Of course I can! Kinda. Maybe."

James sighs again. "Your are the most stupidest soldiers I have ever met. All I want to know is where you come from."

"And I told you im not telling you a single thing!"

"Listen here you old timmer! If you dont tell me, I will ki-" Soon one of James soldier bursts through the door.

"Sir we found the other half of the ship! Qrow is there helping some soldiers that look like those two kill off some Grimm."

"Great! Now lets hope they are smarter then him. Lets move out!" James said leaving the room.

"Dear god no! They found Simmons and the Blues. Maybe Grif but oh well, he lived a good life. Quick, Lopez! Self destruct!"

"Idiota. ¡Ya no tengo eso! ¡Lo quité! / _You idiot. I no longer have that! I removed it!_"

**Yaaay, new chapter is out and now the story is revised for your viewing experience. Please leave a review of how you like it and re-read if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting the Reds and Blues

Qrow, Simmons, Griff ans the blues where actually holding there ground well fighting against the Grimm. Although there they where running out of bullets and fast as well. Wash was stuck with using his pistol while Tucker slashed back and forth with his sword. Simmons was on his last clip making every bullet count. Grif was having trouble aiming straight and missed almost every shot. Qrow was down in most of tjr action cutting each Grimm in half, stabbing them, and of course shooting every one and a while. The only person that wasnt really fighting was Caboose.

Caboose was terrified of these things. He didnt know whether or not to fight or run. His mind was racing as all he could do was scream in terror and try to hide. This was bad news do to how it forced more Grimm to come.

"Oh god! This is how it ends! I wish Sarge was here to help!" Yelled Simmons as he ran out of bullets throwing his gun.

"Really? What will he do? Shoot me or say it's my fault?" Grif sarcastically said as they where soon being cornered to a tree.

Qrow saw the odds and it was not going well. They needed to calm Caboose down or else there a goner. "Will someone shut him up?! I dont know how long it will take for refinements to come!" Qrow yelled as he cut off a Grimms head off.

"I got it!" Wash yelled as he quickly ran towards Caboose.

"I'll try to cover you!" Tucker sprinted with Wash as they made there way to Caboose.

"Washingtub!" Caboose yelled as he quickly hugged Wash. "T-These monsters! There so many!"

"I know Caboose, but you have to listen to me. You have to get angry or try to fight back."

"F-Fight back?" Caboose stuttered. "B-But I dont know how to."

Wash thought for a second and looked around. Thats when he remembered the fight with all the Tex's. "Caboose? You see all the black angry creatures?" Caboose nodded his head looking at all of them. "They ate all the cookies."

Out of no where, the blue soilder jumps into the air and landed on one of the Grimms head. "My name is Michael J. Caboose..." He then grabed a Grimm and flung him twards another causing them to crash into a tree. "... And I hate people who eat my cookies."

...

Two Bullheads are flying twards the other half of the fallen spaceship. One Bullhead landed next to the ship as some men, plus two robots, where going to check the ship for survivor's or anything else they might find useful. The other Bullhead was making its way to Qrow, but out of nowhere a Grimm came up flying into the air and falls on the ground turning into dust.

General Ironwood looked out to see a blue soldier defeating Grimm as if they where nothing. An Ursa ran straight for him as the blue soldier saw and ran twards him head first. The soldier ram his head into the Ursa head causing it to be nocked out and turn into ash.

Soon the Bullhead landed as the last of the Grimm was defeated. "Holly shit, what the hell happened here?" Ironwood asked as he got off the Bullhead.

"Dont as me, ask them." Qrow said pointing at the colorful soldiers as they calmed down the blue soldier.

"Seriously?! You couldnt have dont that before?!" Grif yelled at Wash.

"Hey, we where in a tight scenario. I wasnt thinking straight." Wash responded.

"Well at least we're not dead." Tucker told Grif.

"Oh man. My head hurts. Last thing I remember is hating people who ate my cookies." Caboose said slowly trying to get his balance on things.

"Well then, you guys look exactly like our prisoner at our base." Ironwood said pointing his guns at the Reds and Blues as the other soldiers in the Bullhead followed.

"Oh, son of a bitch." Simmons said as he put his hands up as well as the rest if the Reds and Blues.

...

Two figures where moving in the snowy forest seeing half of a crashed airship. "Is this it?" One of the figures said.

"Yep. I dont get it, it was saposed to land farther away." The other figure said as he was looking into some device.

Soon both of them saw soldiers dragging out a pink and purple soldier from the ship. "Hey! If your going to use my fuzzy cuffs, do it tighter!" The pink armored man said from the distance.

"No way, are the-" The figure was cut off when his mouth was covered when one of the bots looked in there direction.

The other figure nodded and said. "Lets tell Locus and Felix. Turn on invincibility unit." Soon both figures disappeared out of thin air.

Although, they where not alone do to some orb with teeth and tenticals on the bottom was watching them till they dissapeared. "Hmmm, interesting." The orb said as it floated away.


	7. Chapter 7: New Intel

In the snowy forest of Atlas, there was really nothing. Nothing that you wouldnt notice at first of course. There was some kind of large tower woth gaurds patroling around it. The armor was black and didn't look like Atlas technology that much, but nobody questioned it do to how technology has improved more there then anywhere else.

Soon two black armored soldiers came out of the forest with Intel that will greatly help them in there effort. One of the gaurds came up to tje soldiers and said. "Password."

"Password? Sense when did the fuck we get a password?" The soldier asked him.

"Ummm, sense you guys where gone. We thought it would be a great idea so that no strangers would come in." The gaurd responded.

"If you came up with it while we were gone, how would we know it?" The second soldier asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Ummm." The gaurd thought and moved to the side. "You may enter."

"Thank you jackass." The soldier said walking into the base.

"I was only doing my job."

The two soldiers made it in to a room that had a computer in it as well as some people with computers working on something. Soon one of the guys noticed the soldiers and ran up to them saying. "What the hell happened out there? That ship was saposed to crash in the usual spots but it didnt. So what happened?" The man said in a annoyed voice wanting awnsers fast.

"The Reds and Blues are on that ship and Atlas has them now. Oh, and it appears the ship has split in half." The soldier said pushing the man away. "We are calling Felix and Locus."

The man did a low growl walking back to his computer. The soldiers got to a computer calling Locus and Felix. It rang for a while till Locus picked up the call. "What are you doing calling in?" Locus said in a harsh tone.

"We are sorry sir, but we have some important news."

"A ship didnt crash in its usual spot and Atlas now has them." The second soldier said a bir scared of what Locus will do.

"What?! What happened?! And who's them?!" Locus yelled at them.

"We dont know sir, but when the heat is cools down we will go to the ship and see what happened."

"Also sir, the them is the Reds and Blues. There on this planet now."

Locus was silent for a second looking down thinking . 'The Reds and Blues are here?' He then looked up at the two soldiers. "Report back anything else you find." He said in his normal tone.

"Yes sir. Over and Out." The two soldiers said in unison as the call ended.

...

'Over and out.' Cinder heard as she walked around the corner to see Locus leaving the spot he was in. "What was that?" Cinder asked.

"Nothing ma'am. Just some Intel, thats all." Locus said walking by her.

"What Intel Locus?" Cinder said not turning around, her looking back.

Locus stopped and said. "Our spy is now in the Academy." He then continued walking.

...

Felix was laughing with Oobleck and Professor Port at the teachers lounge. Felix saw that he was getting a call from his helmet and ignored it as then looked at them in the room saying. "Now don't tell me you guys wouldnt do the same thing."

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way." Port said clearing his throat. "You know, you remind me of myself in my younger youth's."

"Oh please Port. Half of your stories are fake." Oobleck said taking a sip out of his cup of coffee.

"Well then, maybe we should have met up when you where in your golden years then." Felix said with a chuckle.

"I see everyone is becoming friends." Ozpin said walking into the teachers lounge with Goodwitch.

"Indeed we are. Felix just shared one of the funniest stories." Port sitting up straight as Ozpin walks in.

"Indeed. I have to say, one of the funniest sense Taiyang stories." Oobleck added to what Port said.

"Awww, you guys are to nice." Felix smiled under his mask.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Anyways, we need to get ready for the entrance exam tomorrow. These kids have a long school year to come."

Everyone nodded there heads as they all left. Felix was the last one to leave as he looked back into the teachers lounge. "Man, I cant wait for this plan to finally take action." Felix whispered to himself as he left to join the rest.


	8. Chapter 8: Investigation Part One

Wash and Caboose are sitting in a room with a one way mirror, a table with a chair across from them, and a single dim light hanging on the ceiling. Wash is observing the situation he is in. Cuffed hands, possible someone watching them through the mirror, the Blues and Reds probably going through the same thing. He was thinking of an escape plan till a door opens.

"Oh! Hello there man who helped us with skull creatures! And man that put us here!" Caboose said trying to wave his hands, but couldnt do to the cuffs as he said 'aww'.

"Hey there, ummmm, blue armor guy." Qrow said shrugging his shoulders as he looked at Ironwood.

Ironwood nodded his head no and sat down at the chair, as Qrow leans against the corner of the wall. "Ok, maybe you'll be more reasonable then the red and brown armored fellows now."

"There names are Sarge and Lopez." Wash said aggressively to Ironwood.

"Well, whate- Wait? Sarge as in his name, or as his rank?" Ironwood raised an eyebrow.

"Both. I found it confusing as well at first." Wash then cleared his throat. "Anyways, why are we here?"

"Why you are here? We should be asking you that. An alien space ship crashes down to Remnant, and find out everyone on those ships are dead. Except for you colorful group of soldier's. Why is that?"

"Oh! Maybe its because of our dumb luck." Caboose said as they all lookedat him. "Yea, I mean we could have died so many times. I mean, first we drove through water, then we landed on a bunch of land mines. Oh and there was also the Met-!"

Wash then elbowed Caboose as he let out a groan. "Anyways, its mostly do to our dumb luck. How we got here, we dont know. Our course was ment for a different planet. If you let us contact the UNSC, we will be out of your hair."

"UNSC? Whats that?" Qrow questioned raising an eyebrow.

"The people who helped fight in the Great War."

Ironwood and Qrow looked at each other and shrugged. "We havent heard of any of this. We never knew there was life beyond our planet. Till now."

"Wait, what?!" Wash was worried about this. "How could you not know?"

"Well, its not like gaint UFO's crash into our plantet every day." Qrow took a drink frim his flask.

Caboose and Wash looked at each other. "Before you ask Wash, no, I dont know what your thinking. Unless it concerns a talking horse."

Wash sighed. "Can I talk my team please. We need to discuss something."

Ironwood and Qrow looked at each other. "Hold on one second." Ironwood said as they both left the room. "They are hiding something." Ironwood said as they left the room.

"Well of course. They crashed on a random planet and get arrested then interrogated. Why wouldnt they hide anything." Qrow said sarcastically.

"So what? We let them talk to each other?"

"Unless if you want to talk to the others, but you have already dealt with one of them, right?"

Ironwood flashed back to with Sarge and Lopez and nodded his head. "Fine, lets make this quick."

...

"Dude, I call bullshit on that. I mean, why should we tell them anything about our world?" Tucker said leaning back in his chair.

"I hate to agree, but the blue one is right. They trapped us and imprisoned us!" Sarge yelled.

"Well, do you have a better idea? I mean, what would happen is someone from another world came at your front door step?" Wash asked.

"Shoot them!"

"Ooo, maybe they I can help them get into our style."

"I wouldnt really care."

"Wait? Is the person a chick or a dude?"

"I will give them cookies!"

"Well, first I would like to analyze them."

"Los ayudaría, pero ¿qué sé yo? No puedes entenderme / I would help them, but what do I know? You cant understand me."

"Ummm, I would try to help them."

Wash sighed at everything they all just said. "Its final then. We will tell them EVERYTHING!" Wash said in a voice that made them all agree.

Soon Ironwood came in with Qrow and Winter. Of course Tucker wistled at Winter but she rolled her eyes. "So? Whats it going it be?"

"We are going to tell you everything." Wash said.

**Ok, first I want to say sorry. I know I havent updated but the real reason why is because i was helping a friend and I Dont want you guys to think this series is over. I enjoy wrighting this series and i do have another one planned (of course when i finish this of course) that is Darling and the Franxx and Pacific Rim crossover. Anyways, sorry for the long wait and if you guys want the chapters to be longer, dontbe afraid to ask. Have A Great Day!**


End file.
